2013.08.26 - X-Men: Genosha - Briefing
The War Room beneath the mansion is humming, today. Jean Grey stands in the center of it, looking at monitor feeds that have collated the most recent information the team has on the Brotherhood's aggressive takeover of the island of Genosha. Between the information Shift has and the information she got from Kurt, they're as prepared as they're going to be... But there are still a host of unknowns. And that bothers her. But, that's also part of the job they do. So, it's best just to get on with it. As folks trickle in for the briefing and she can sense the variety of emotions they bring and the surface thoughts of many. Shoring up her bulwarks, she turns towards her teammates -- old and new, in the case of the grads that are being welcomed to the senior team -- with a smile, but a serious one. Not grim. But, definitely not lighthearted. Mercury's dressed in costume when she arrives, even though there's not much hiding being a metallic woman. "So anyway, Jono said I should try to track down this Jamie guy," she says to Channel, who she's walking with. "I think I met him all of once. Those X-Factor guys could help us find her, maybe." She goes up the ramp and heads for some of the further chairs, turning on and sliding into it, looking a bit small in it. Nate has been asking about Genosha and Magneto lately, and that is why he is here. The Magneto he remembers is very different to the one portrayed in the news. But so far he had assumed the news were mostly misinformation and fabrications. Apparently not, at least according to Shift and Nightcrawler. If so, then Magneto is a warmongering demagogue the same kind Apocalypse was in his world. He needs to know for sure, lurking in a corner and looking all grumpy and broody. Jocelyn is dressed in a simple pair of shorts and a yellow t-shirt. Sure, she might be working with the senior team now, but frankly, it was freaking hot outside, and Jocelyn had no idea if she was expected to dress 'professionally' or not. She walks in with Cessily and smiles a little. "Actually Cess, Vic and I ran into Laura earlier. Tried to convince her to come back, but I think she just needs a bit of space right now. She asked if you'd delivered the note yet," Jocelyn tells the silver girl. She just hadn't had a chance to tell Cessily she'd run into Laura yet. It's at that point Jocelyn turns her attention to the group that is in the War Room so far. She didn't exactly spend a lot of time in here - in fact, really the only time she remembers was when Shift brought her and Rachel in to talk about the mission and get their agreement to come with prior to the meeting. She gives nods to those she sees so far. "Hello Nate. Doctor Grey," Jocelyn says politely by way of greeting. Jean was still 'Doctor Grey' in Jocelyn's mind. Showing up with a laptop, Doug Ramsey nods briefly to Mercury and Jocelyn as he slides into a seat. He'd had a talk earlier with Shift, made a case for what information needed Cypher to be -here-, tracking certain information down, but sharing that information... well, Kwabena made a case that he should show up and discuss and listen to everything else. There's a glance up towards Jean, a soft shrug meeting the serious smile, and a 'Whenever you're ready' look. Jamie is here because a while ago one of his dupes had gone rogue. That dupe is possibly working with Magneto know, who knows. Last he was seen, he was with Mystique, but hey if that dupe ends up doing anything bad, it's Jamie's responsibility, so well he needs to get him back somehow. Walking in the room he hears the tail end of what Mercury is saying, and well he does have to say something, "Talk to me after the meeting, we can set something up if you need my help. X-Factor is just me currently, but hey that has always seemed to be enough." It helps when like that one person can become hundreds if he needs to. Rachel pauses in the doorway just for a moment, looking around at the others who've already arrived, taking in the purposeful atmosphere with a quiet smile. This is what she gets for sticking her nose into someone else's mission. This is what the training with Channel, and the discussions with Shift have been leading up to. Rachel doesn't block the doorway for more than a second or two, before stepping fully inside. Nate gets a quick nod as she passes, but she finds a chair near the others rather than join him in lurking. Rachel's casually dressed, jeans and a t-shirt. As she settles in, Rachel's eyes track toward Jean's. She needs to speak to the older redhead, but it can wait for now. Also dressed in his X-Men uniform is Shift, the field operative who had supposedly left the X-Men on somewhat difficult terms. The way he's seated in his chair, with a tablet in front of him and a glass of water off to the side, it's almost as if he never left. As the others walk in, he seeks to make eye contact with each, and though there's a serious, dutiful expression in his mis-matched eyes, he still carries a slight grin on his lips. "Thanks for coming," Jean says now, stepping forward to call the meeting to order. "As you all know the news has been replete, lately, with stories out of Genosha, talking about a new mutant homeland free from oppression and hatred. Magneto has had a great time, spreading his 'good news message' that all are welcome on the island, any mutant is free to call it home and all that's needed for formal citizenship is proof of an active x- or meta-gene." She points, now, to the monitors. "Shift and I have recently completed a mission, an attempt to get into Magneto's inner circle to find out his plans." A beat. "We were less than 100% successful," she admits. "But, we weren't entirely unsuccessful. Both Shift and Nightcrawler have been able to supply us with a certain level of intelligence about the reality on the ground in Genosha. It's not pretty." She gestures to the African, now. "Shift has prepared as summary of what we know." She looks at him, now. "Shift?" "Ohmygosh what?" Cessily asks of Jocelyn. "What...why ....is she okay?" she says, finally getting down to the point despite her sputtering. Cessily shifts in her seat, looking at the other X-people, who generally look more casual than her. Except Shift, which gets a light smile from the silver girl. Cess wavs a hand to Jamie, "I think it's covered now but..." and then Jean starts talking and introduces shift. Cess shuts her mount and sits quietly, lacing her fingers together on the table. "Wednesday, May 29th." Kwabena stands. "A nuclear blast strikes Genosha, flattening de city of Fortress. One day latah, Magneto addresses de UN from a rebuilt Fortress, claiming authority ovah de city and showing off his possession of Humanity First's leader, in chains at his feet. Dis is where Magneto's public rise to powah begins, but we can only guess at how long he has been setting de pieces for dis political game of power." Shift walks about the room, seeking eye contact with each person present as he continues. "At dis point, X-Gene mutants were given passage into Fortress--later to be renamed Bastion--while humans are to be imprisoned on sight and welcomed into dere labor pool. Just ovah a month latah, Hammah Bay is considered de last 'free' government on de island, with a stance dat humans and mutants should live togedah, peacefully. A massive influx of refugees from Bastion takes place, while Hammah Bay remains de dominant point of entry for shipping as well as emigration. Meanwhile, a Mutant Pilgrimage to Bastion begins, with many of our own kind seeking out de land Magneto was building. "Thursday, July 11th." Kwabena's voice sobers. "Magneto takes responsibility for destroying an entire mountain, killing hundreds and obliterating a resistance movement attempting to re-claim Bastion. UN member states propose punitive sanctions against de city, calling it an act of war." Lifting his eyebrows, Kwabena resumes his pacing. "Nevertheless... only a week latah, de UN recognized de Empire of Bastion as a city state, with Magneto as sovereign rulah. Two weeks latah, de Free Mutants of Genosha's southern peninsula ceded absolute control to Magneto, giving him a two-tirds rule ovah de island, along with control ovah de primary air lanes and arable farm lands. Eighty percent of de island's food supply is now undah de Imperator's control." Shift pauses for a moment, letting that piece of information sink in. One great way to control people is to starve them. "Magneto has returned to Genosha following a tour of de United States and numerous interactions with de UN. We don't know how many people he has influenced, or how far his manipulations have stretched. What we do know is dat dis place..." He pauses, tapping his hand against the map where Hammer Bay is located. "...is where we will begin our resistance. A vote of No Confidence has just been placed against de President of Hammah Bay, Rashid ibn Afallan. De media says dere residents want to see more decisive leadership. Hammah Bay is de only thing standing against Magneto's total rule of de island. De Alliance Council may be considering a vote to grant provisional right of rule to de Imperator. De window of opportunity is closing quickly." With that, Kwabena tips his head back to Jean, before reclaiming his seat. Jocelyn just gives Cessily an easy smile and nod, but doesn't verbalize anything yet. Jean and Shift are about to start talking, and so the woman keeps her trap shut for the moment. The redhead (not such a distinguishing trait in this crowd) sits quietly and listens to Jean and Shift outline things, paying particular attention to the timeline that Shift outlines. The time for questions would be later, however, so the woman just pays attention for now. Nate nods to the other mutants as they arrive and greet him. He wasn't aware of the X-Men investigations, but knows most of the events Shift mentions. Well, except Magneto enslaving normal humans. The rest was already pretty bad. "Do we know for sure Magneto was responsible of the nuclear explosion?" Cessily raises her hand, as if it's a class, "Um....so, this is terrible and everything but...can we even do anything? I mean we're not diplomats or a military, so it's not like we can impose sanctions ourselves or anything, can we?" Jamie listens to everything that is said, and just blinks a little, "So we go on another fact finding mission? Try and get some more information about any wrong doing there and see if we can give it to the right people? Or are we going there to try and take him down ourselves?" "What about the Sentinels, Shift?" Doug speaks up. "And what -do- we know about the humans they've got? Are they really holding them separately in violation of UN human rights, or are they being kept apart in some sort of apartheid?" Rachel sits up a little straighter in her chair as Jean gets things underway, an old, automatic reaction. Although she's tried to catch up, until recently she'd not been paying the attention to the Genosha situation she should, so she listens intently. Her eyes flicker across to Shift when Jean mentions his mission, but there's no wince or look of apology on her face. She doesn't believe pulling him out early was the wrong decision, regardless of what it did to their intelligence-gathering operation. As Shift takes over the briefing, Rachel sits forward a bit in her chair, a light frown touching her features as she realises just how late things have gotten for them to be taking action. As the others start to raise their own questions, there's one on Rachel's mind too. "What about the President of Hammer Bay? Are the reports right? Was he the right guy to stand up to Magneto?" She looks pensive. "Is there anyone else?" "The nuclear blast," Jean clarifies now, "wasn't a nuclear blast at all. There was no nuclear radiation. What it was, was a huge EM pulse that Magneto himself triggered. Ladies and gentlemen, you need to remember that Magneto is an Omega Class mutant." Like her. Or Bobby. "He has the ability to manipulate the planet's electromagnetic field on a broad scale. Particularly if he's able to create any sort of amplifier. We don't believe he has an amplifier, yet, but... well, for those of you that don't know, he helped the Professor build Cerebro, which amplifies telepathy. So, it's safe to assume Magneto does understand the technology involved." She shakes her head, now. "We don't believe that's his current focus, however. For now, we believe his power, though broad, is more or less confined to an area that certainly covers a range to encompass the entire island. But, I can tell you from experience, too much high-level power use will drain him. So, the big things are something we can directly combat. And it's the little things that make the difference. Which is where we're going to concentrate our resources." She starts answering questions, now. She turns to Nate. "So, was Magneto responsible for the 'nuclear' explosion? Yes. He was. But it was, in fact, an EM pulse only. So, there's no danger of fallout." A beat. A wry smile. "Just bad cell reception." Now, to Cecessily. "The focus of your mission is twofold. First, you're to go into Alliance territory and help shore up the voices speaking out against Magneto. If all people hear is his propaganda, and see his decisiveness, they'll be too easily sucked in. They'll miss the images of the 'slave pens' Nightcrawler and Shift have seen. This isn't apartheid or segregation. It's a twisted version of the Roman empire with Mutants as the patricians and Magento as Caesar. People need to see the anti-Bastion candidates as decent alternatives. And you'll need to convince them." She shouldn't have to say it, but she adds, "Diplomatically, of course." She inhales deeply, now. "However, we can't be sure everything is going to stay diplomatic. Although Hammer Bay's president was subject to a vote of no-confidence, there's also the possibility of assassination attempts or other security disruptions. So, part of what you need to do is be on the alert for threats against the candidates and key resistance figures. However, most of you will need to do that quietly. We're not going in as an official anything -- not an official security force, not official observers. Nothing. So, while you're in as a team, there will need to be cover stories developed, and we're working on that." She looks to Doug, then. "We know that Magneto somehow obtained some sort of intel that allowed him to 'arrange' his initial capture by the Sentinels that first brought him to Genosha. He ruled Genosha some years ago. This is more or less a return to power for him, which we're trying to prevent. Nightcrawler and I intercepted a Sentinel attack on Times Square that was orchestrated by Mystique, who is seen as a de facto 'queen' in Bastion. She's also a metamorph, for those that haven't met her, capable of mimicing the body and voice of quite literally anyone. So, be aware of that." She gives a grimmer smile, now. "So, we need to assume that the Sentinel program is compromised. That it could be used against us or against regular humans at will. And by differing parties. Magneto sent Shift and a small team to destroy a Master Mold in Ohio. They lifted considerable data from that raid. And we have no idea what Magneto is doing with it. So... really, Sentinels are a huge part of the threat. Imagine someone like Magneto, who sees humans as bugs to be squashed, with an army of fanatical mutant devotees and a legion of Sentinels at his back. This is not an impossible future scenario. We need to start gathering serious counter-intelligence on what digital threats are out there. And that's where you shine, Cypher." Finally, she turns to Rachel. "To be honest, I don't know. I have a hunch that says his fall is orchestrated. Look at how quickly the UN turned around and ratified Magneto's leadership of Bastion. I believe there's either blackmail or telepathic manipulation happening there." A beat. "Or good old fashioned bribery. Who knows? That's what I'm going to be looking into on this end. You all need to keep your eyes open for the same when you're on the ground there." Once more, she looks around. "Be aware: Magneto has a cadre of telepaths, teleporters, and other such useful talents at his disposal. They may not be as powerful as our telepaths and teleporters, but they're still highly effective at what they do. That's one of the reason Rachel--" she looks at the other telepathic red head... "Marvel Girl is going with you. She can shield you and supply necessary communication options if technology fails. In fact, she and Shift will be co-leading this little venture, to protect against compromise." Finally, she adds, "Those of you who are recognizable as X-Men to the Brotherhood should act as distractions to keep them focussed away from those of you who are still unknown to them and will thus have greater freedom of movement." With Jean answering the questions that have been presented, Shift has taken to sipping at his water while listening attentively. "I hope everyone is familiar with de game of chess. Dat is what is happening here. It is one of Magneto's favored games, and if you take a step back and look at dis picture, you may find yourself looking at little more dan dat; a big game of chess. Become familiar with de game. It will help you to see what moves he has taken... who play his pawns, who play his Bishops, and so forth. Realize it will be much de same with us." Jocelyn smiles briefly at Cessily's comment, but otherwise days nothing. She was one of those who wasn't recognizable as an X-Man, which would allow her to move a little more freely. That was an odd position for her to be in, all things considered. "If the Sentinels are a huge piece of Magneto's chess game, is that something we need to strongly consider removing from the board at some point? Not right away, but perhaps partway into this 'match', so to speak," Jocelyn questions. Because there weren't a lot of ways to do that in a way that wasn't at least a little bit noisy. The bit about blackmail is noted, and Jocelyn starts filing away that bit of detail as well. Someone would need to get close and determine how things were shaking down there. "Is everyone here going on the mission itself?" Jocelyn adds, glancing around. "I don't think it is the moment of playing games," replies Nate, from his position some distance from the table. "I am glad he didn't go as low as using nukes, although he did kill many people with that pulse anyway. Maybe they deserved it, maybe it was that or getting killed himself. Now, appointing himself autocrat and taking humans slaves, that needs to end. And I don't think we should go trying to expose him so he looks bad, or defending some politician or another. That /is/ playing games. If he is such a monster, he needs to fall, and as soon as possible, before he can do more harm, and before he becomes stronger." "Counter-intelligence... and while I'm at it, I'll have to see if there are backdoors into taking control of these sentinels for ourselves. I'll be borrowing Kitty for that too." A small smile crosses his face as he considers. "Also, I'm working on tracking down the inventor of these sentinels... I have a hard time believing that someone like him would end up working for Genosha. Maybe Mystique did something, but..." Rachel shoots a glance toward Jocelyn as she and Jean discuss the Sentinels. Despite the serious nature of the threat, there's a faint half-smile on her lips. With anyone else, Rachel's voice would be in the back of their mind, remarking that at least they picked the right Danger Room opponents, but with Jocelyn's powers being what they are, she'll just have to read the look in Rachel's eyes. Again, Rachel glances around the room, coming to her own tentative conclusions. Though Magneto is powerful, there's plenty of power in the War Room right now. What's more difficult is winning the battle for hearts and minds... and that's something that Nate's just brought into sharp focus. Rachel twists around in her chair to look at him. "I know how you feel." And there's definitely a bit of her that was agreeing with the direct approach he laid out. "It feels like things are getting out of control and we need to put a hard stop on it. But Magneto's not just dangerous because he's powerful. He makes people follow him because they want to, and he's got the politicians eating out of his hand." Rachel shakes her head. "If we go in hard and fast, even if we bring him down, we'll look like the bad guys. His followers will close ranks, and people who should know better will be yelling for him to come back." Rachel takes a breath, having gotten a bit carried away. "It might come to that, but if it does, we need it to be when the people are happy to have him gone." Rachel grins to her 'younger brother', almost apologetically. "And we - I could really use your help, doing it." Another telepath, of his power, to back her up? Yes please. Rachel sits back again, looking from Jean to Shift, offering a minute shrug. They DID just tap her as co-leader, after all. "One last thing." And it's not 'I need a new codename', although that's on her mind as well. "What Jean said about telepathic communication is important. Everyone needs to get used to having me at the back of their head. I suggest we get some practice in, for anyone who's not worked with me already." Rachel shrugs, with a lopsided smile. "Sorry." It is with a soft smile that Shift pays attention to the conversation as it continues to evolve. "De chess match is evah evolving," he points out to Jocelyn. "Always keep your eyes some few steps ahead of your current play, prepared to take a different course depending on what your opponent gives you." Then, he turns to Nate, watching as he and Rachel engage in a conversation. A nod of agreement is given to what Rachel says. "Dis isn't simply about removing a man from power... it's about setting a precedent for man- and mutant-kind. De world needs to know dat dere are people, with power and resources, who will not let dis happen again." Jean nods to Nate. She gets what he's saying. "Yeah," she says with a grimace. "I don't disagree. But, we don't have the firepower to take him on directly, Nate. He's got an army. We don't. And Rachel's right. Part of this is about the optics. I don't know how the future's going to play out, but I do know that that we spend a lot of time going in like battering rams when there may be other options. The humans are frightened of that. The only way to change that is to prove we're on their side. And sometimes that means exercising restraint. " She glances to Doug as he talks about the Sentinels again. "Any information you get, will be helpful. I can tell you what we've learned and maybe we can go from there." And she smiles at Rachel. She knows how that goes, oh so well. She smiles, because she's had that conversation. And she knows, without reading her mind, what's likely going through her head. Jocelyn gives Rachel a nod when the woman looks over at her. Yep, they had chosen well. "Something to consider as well are the pieces already in place. Magneto is hunting Shift. This much some of my outside sources have confirmed to me, and I'm pretty sure he's not pleased. He's starting to drop to those he's asking that Shift may be with a 'dangerous group called the X-Men'. He's showing pictures of those he knows, Shift and Nightcrawler among them from what I've found out," Jocelyn states. "Shift, if Magneto gets wind you're in Genosha, I suspet he might start trying to paint you with quite the brush to flush you out". Pause. "Of course, that might just give us some useful contacts in Genosha who would be willing to work with us as well," Jocelyn adds. She nods in agreement to Jean's statement about it being a matter of things being a matter of restraint. "And how many people is going to die or live in suffering and enslaved while we try to come up with a way to make him look bad before taking him down?" Replies Nate, stepping forward. "Yeah, if it looks we are the aggressors, we will be the villains, so what? Looking good is not as important as saving lives. If some other mutant tries to follow Magneto's footsteps thinking he was a good guy. It is fine as long as the new leader is a good guy. If Magneto is a monster, which I am not fully convinced yet, mind you. We need to act decisively and destroy him immediately. Anything else costs lives, and tomorrow another powerful mutant, perhaps deceived, or but perhaps a human-hating maniac, could join him and make him too strong for the X-Men or even the Justice League." He pauses, then sighs, "I have seen what happen when a power-hungry tyrant takes over and grows too powerful. If you think the X-Men need to remain clean from this, don't go as X-Men and change codenames. But hell, do not let appearances or politics slow us down." Now Doug looks at Nate. "If we become -Magneto-, how are we ever going to show that there's actually a difference between us and him? If we're following Professor Xavier's dream, we -need- to show the difference between Professor X's and Magneto's goals." Jean inhales slowly. See... this is the problem with dealing with alternate futures. Of course, to be fair, from what she's seen, all the futures are pretty sucky. But, she's not interested in those other futures. She still believes they can create a good future, here. And she'll stand by that, damn it! "Doug's right. We can't become Magneto. But, if we can get someone in there to document what's really going on, and help a viable mutant-friendly human candidate take charge in Alliance territory, maybe we can create enough of a public outcry to warrant some sort of a strike." She looks at the young Grey. "The fact is though, Nate, you have a very different experience with the Mageneto in your world than we do here. And frontal assaults aren't always the best way to deal with him." Rachel looks at Nate as he speaks passionately. It could be her in his place, so easily. She's lived through what happens when the Professor's dream fails, and the urge to lash out when she sees this world sliding towards the same kind of confrontation that destroyed hers is something she can easily understand. But she's tried to make her point to him, and failed. She shoots a quick, grateful look at Doug for his simple and eloquent intercession. Rachel looks over toward Jocelyn, and glances at Shift thoughtfully. "Is it worth letting someone find him? While I'm there to make sure they take home a brain full of misinformation?" Rachel doesn't look too happy with her own suggestion. News that Magneto is hunting him brings a dark expression to Kwabena's face. "Of course he's not," admits Shift. "I infiltrated his organization, to some degree. He traveled half way across de country to find me in San Diego. He made me a citizenship of Genosha. He's become... invested." Kwabena shakes his head. "He already suspects a betrayal, or he thinks I have been 'manipulated' by everyone in dis room." His eyes flick back and forth between Rachel and Jocelyn, lingering upon the latter. "I can go to ground pretty hard," he admits. "But whatevah brush he paints me with, we can find a way to use it to our advantage." At this moment, Shift looks over toward Nate. "You know, before I came here? Spent some few years living a very bad life. Addicted to heroin. Meth." He takes a deep breath, for voicing such things out in the open was extremely difficult for the Ghanaian to do. "I can tell you dere are many, many more people on dis planet suffering much worse under de grip of those two substances. We can't stop suffering overnight. What we can do is try to create a world where suffering doesn't exist. If I could burn up every pile of dope in de world, I would, but it simply isn't going to happen." An almost vicious grin comes to him. "But I have busted a few trafficker's heads, and let me tell you... dat is one hell of a feeling." To Rachel he looks next, and that vicious grin changes just somewhat. "Chess," he points out, again, as if stressing the subject. "If he wanted, he could turn me into a singularity." As in, a black hole. It nearly happened once. Kwabena shoots one eyebrow upward, as if daring her to consider just how dangerous it would be to put Shift and Magneto in a room together. "Why do you think stopping Magneto makes us anything like Magneto? That just makes no sense," protests Nate. "We are going to Genosha to prevent him from taking over the whole island because he is doing things like enslaving humans. You want to disaccredit him, show he is a criminal, follow the rules that he has setup for the 'game'. It will be slow, it might give him time to recruit more mutants, or even to build Sentinels if he has the blueprints and is ruthless enough, and he could win the game because he will play the game with far less scruples than you do. Even if you unmask him as a tyrant and a criminal, what then? At the end we will still have to fight him, or do you believe he will run away and abandon his powerbase without a fight if the United Nations vote he is a super-villain and... what would they do? Oh yes, a trade embargo. And maybe freeze his bank accounts in other countries." Jean listens to the conversation, now. She glances to Rachel at Shift's words. Her mind brushes lightly against the other telepath's glyphing a silent comment shared only between they two. ~ And that's why you need to be fully a co-leader on this mission. Because it will be too easy for Magneto to manipulate Shift. But harder for him to manipulate you. ~ She meets the other woman's gaze for long enough to catch at least a flicker of response. She trusts Shift. She doesn't trust Magneto. And she believes Magneto is arrogant enough to believe he can control even a black hole. "Stopping Magneto doesn't make us Magneto," Jean says to Nate. "Using his methods does. He must be unmasked before we can move because our scruples are what set us apart from him." She regards the boy directly now. "You have a choice, Nate. You can play this our way, or you can work on your own. But, this is how we're going in." "It isn't -stopping- Magneto that's the problem," Doug replies, eyes darting towards Shift as if to indicate 'this is what I was talking about earlier'. "It's -how- we stop him. If we use his methods, how are we going to be any better?" Rubbing his eyes, Doug looks back at Jean. "We fight him, yes, but if we just strike at him -without- the proof we need, how are we going to be anything but the terrorists the media portray us as? Public relations is on his side, and if we don't play this right, the -world- aren't going to..." His voice trails off as Jean says everything he wants to say, and Doug trails off. "From what I'm hearing, letting them find you, Shift, would not end well. My instinct is telling me he certainly thinks you've betrayed him". That said, Jocelyn turns to listen to Nate and his arguements. The teen is about to speak when Jean and Doug both say what she's about to say. So, the girl diverts her attention to another matter "Do we have any specific plan for where to start, and how to go in?" Jocelyn asks, otherwise falling silent. For some time, Kwabena studies nate with a mixture of curiosity and thoughtfulness. "She's right," he says, canting his head toward Jean while keeping his mis-matched eyes upon Nate. "You walk into a room and knife someone, you are a cold blooded killah. Show dem a monstah, dey will fear. Show dem dey can resist de monstah, dey become brave." He lifts a hand, casting a look Doug's way in an effort to echo the blonde haired man's sentiment. "Kill de monstah's fear? You destroy de monstah itself." He lowers his hand. "Doesn't mattah if you have to knife him afterward. Victory's already been had." Jocelyn's question provides a strong segue into another important subject. Kwabena leans forward, fingers steepled. "Bastion is currently in control of de airways. Hammah Bay is de sole marine port of entrance, so we are going to have to get dere by ship." He glances toward Jean. "Too dangerous to bring de Blackbird... like walking in waving a big 'X-Men' flag in de air." Rachel seems to withdraw into herself a little when Shift talks about meting out vengeance to drug traffickers. It puts her in mind of a conversation she had not too long ago with Kitty. About how what she could do to the men who, in her world, became her handlers. Shift's method of getting some satisfaction is one that's forever closed to her, and she doesn't need the temptation. It's into those dark thoughts that Jean's telepathic contact comes, and banishes them. For now. << Don't worry. No-one's going to manipulate me. >> It's swift, fierce, and sure, and it's mirrored in her eyes when she meets Jean's gaze. << And I'll keep our chess-playing friend on the straight and narrow, too. >> She says, still serious but with just a hint of humour as her expression relaxes a little. Turning her attention back toward Shift and Jocelyn, Rachel nods. "I didn't mean to let Magneto himself find him." Rachel says with just a touch of asperity in her tone. "I wanted to send his agent back with something to put him OFF the scent." She shoots Shift a rueful look. "I know, more chess." Nate growls, looking at the faces of those gathered. At least Rachel and Kwabena should understand. But no, even they want to go slow and... "alright, I will do it your way this time." He accepts the decision, but obviously not very convinced it is the right one. In fact, he will leave world with Stormwatch in the case they need to be extracted from Genosha in a hurry. And that is something else to talk with Jean and maybe Rachel, later. Jean smiles. "We have a couple of options," she replies to Jocelyn. "Generally, Shift's right. We can't go in using our normal channels. We'll have to use ship, or, if I can call in a favour or two, see if Magik or Daytripper can open a portal." Though they may need visual reference for that, which will make it harder. ~ Good. ~ she replies with satisfaction to Rachel, even as she registers the fierceness. ~ Because I don't want anyone to become so focussed on the metaphor that they overlook the moment-to-moment reality. ~ "Do what you need to do, Rachel," Jean says, her tone grim when she does. "You need to block what telepaths you may encounter, and you need to seed misinformation when and where you can." She looks to the others. "We'll send you by air into Africa. But, from there, you'll take a ship across to the island. You'll go by commercial flight. We'll ship in what other gear you need via other means and get it to you once you're on the ground. But be aware you may be acting with limited resources for a time... or possibly longer, depending on unforeseen challenges." Again, she inhales deeply, adding weight to her tones. "This mission is entirely voluntary, folks. It could go south in a hurry. You'll be in foreign territory with very little backup. If something goes wrong over there, Cyclops and I will move heaven and earth to get you out, if we can. But... this isn't a game. No matter the metaphor we use. This is real life. It's dangerous; potentially deadly. Only volunteers are accepted. I won't order anyone to go. Some of you are young and haven't had extensive field experience. This is going to be a trial by fire. Listen to the more experienced hands, but always trust yourselves, your abilities, and your training. Only you can know what to do in whatever situation you face. We trust you. You need to trust that." So, she looks to them each individually and smiles wryly. "I guess this is where I say, anyone willing to go step forward now..." Doug's glance towards Shift is that of a person who's on a different track - one that would tie in, and be given to Jean and Scott as more pieces to fit in the bigger picture. Two pieces, actually. The Inhibitors and the Sentinels' creators. And this was something Doug felt was better served done -away- from Genosha, and so the blond mutant shakes his head slightly. "I think I am better off attacking Genosha from a different direction," he adds. It's entirely possible that Shift noticed Rachel's subtle withdrawal. His eyes are cast her way for a moment, but he says nothing of it. When she brings up chess, he snaps his fingers and points her way without saying a word. So, she gets it. Good. Soon enough, his eyes are drawn back to Nate. He recognizes that emotion. It's something that exists in him as well, and is something he wrestles with to this very day. His eyes remain on Nate for a few long seconds, and should he catch the mutants eye, Shift provides a slow nod of acknowledgement and appreciation. Perhaps there's even a touch of sentiment in his eye. "Once in, our first order of business will be establishing a safe house and making contacts with certain key members of de Hammah Bay society." Shift's tone echoes the severity of Jean's warning. "We will need to quickly ascertain de social, economic and political territory. Keeping de end goal in mind, we will have to think on our feet and be extremely open to each oddah. De suggestions, opinions, and warnings of each oddah will be what makes us strong, and de lack thereof will make us vulnerable." With Doug electing to stay behind, Kwabena nods in understanding. "Establishing communications with de outside world will be important." He adds. "It's likely you can help us in dat way bettah without being on de island." Jean's statement about some of them being young and not having field experience does kind of make Jocelyn feel, for a brief moment, like there's a giant spotlight on her. After all, Cessily had at least been around the mansion longer than Jocelyn had. Still, the tall redhead simply nods. "I'm in," she says. She'd already made that commitment to Shift when he asked her earlier. There isn't much else for her to say at the moment, though at the mention of trying to get them out if things go south, Jocelyn does speak up. "If worst case scenario happens, I think I can call in a marker to get us out in a hurry". She may just have to set it up first, but she was hoping that wouldn't be the case. Nate is about to mention he could get everyone in Genosha pretty quickly, but then again, he is even more obvious than a Blackbird. In fact he might draw the attention of Magento's telepaths just by being in Hammer Bay. But that should be okay, it is unlikely Magneto knows of his association with the X-Men. On the other hand, "I can get there in 30 minutes. I just thought it would better if I go there on my own, I am easy to detect by other telepaths. I will be in touch with Rachel at all times, of course. And once we are all in Hammer Bay, it won't matter if we are in the same area." Rachel catches Jean's eye again for a moment. << If it's looking like checkmate I'll kick over the board and we'll try something else. >> She promises privately. As Jean speaks, Rachel nods. "Understood." And it is - she's being let off the (metaphorical and ethical) leash. It might just be a good thing her room-mate isn't joining her on this particular mission. When Jean moves on to the challenges they'll face, though, Rachel sits back a bit more comfortably and actually smiles slightly. She's done this kind of thing before, under worse circumstances, with less resources. She knows it won't be easy, but it's at least familiar. Nate, black cloud of unhappiness though he is to any telepath in the room, will feel the fleeting touch of Rachel's mind, with a simple message. << Thank you. >> She knows they need to talk, later, and there's an unspoken promise attached before she breaks the contact. Doug's decision does disappoint her a little, though she's not about to argue with his logic... not after Shift agrees with him anyway. Jocelyn, though... Rachel was there when Shift 'recruited' them earlier, but Rachel still flashes her a grin, before looking back at Jean. "Looks like you've got a team." She says simply. Looks like they have a team, yes. Jean smiles. "Good." She straightens, now. "Then, you have your marching orders. If there are no more questions, all the information we have is available on the computers in here. You're welcome to peruse them before you go. You'll be wheels up in 24 hours." She lets out another breath and looks around the room. "Good luck, everyone." Category:Log